


Afraid To Feel

by lenafuckingstew



Category: The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenafuckingstew/pseuds/lenafuckingstew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Kristen are currently in a relationship, and as Kristen begins filming for Breaking Dawn she's afraid her feelings for Rob with come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid To Feel

Joan just finishing her concert met with Kristen backstage, “Babe, that was amazing!” Kristen said walking into Joan’s opened arms. Kissing the top of Kristen’s head she says “Thanks sweetie.” Grabbing Kristen’s hand they walked outside to the tour bus.Kristen now done with The Runaways promo had a little time off, and Joan asked to spend it with her on tour for a few weeks.

Joan had her bus to herself, besides the driver, It was just her and Kristen. The bus driver wouldn’t bother them unless it was important. Joan sat down on the pulled out couch and kicked her black boots off, and laid down. Kristen just standing there watching, Joan opened her arms and said softly, “Come here.” Kristen smiling took her converse off and laid on Joan. “I’m going to really miss you, Kiddo” Joan said stroking Kristen’s hair. “Me too.” Kristen said.

Kristen never felt so strong for someone. Filming for Breaking Dawn was coming soon, and she was scared. She didn’t want those feelings for Rob to come back. She was already in love with Joan, and knowing that Joan and her won’t see each other for a while, worried her. She hugged Joan even tighter, and let a single tear fall from her face.

She sniffed. “Aw, sweetie, It’ll be okay.” Joan said kissing Kristen’s head. Kristen lifted her head so they were face to face. “Really?..” she cried out. Joan kissed her cheek whipping tears away. “Yes, it will because were together now, lets make the best of it. “ Joan said leaning in and kissing Kristen on the lips. Her lips parting now gave Joan the opportunity to slide her tongue in them. She heard a little moan come from Kristen. Joan backed away, “You want too?” she asked Kristen. Kristen’s eyes still blood shot and red from crying smiled, and said “Sure.” Joan grabbed her handed and lend her to the bedroom at the back of the bus. Afraid the bus driver would here them. Joan smiled at the thought, and shut the bedroom door.


End file.
